


Beneath the starry sky

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The third gym go to some stargazing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Beneath the starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Night sky.

”What do you want?” Tsukishima sked, unfazed as Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi loomered over him at the Karasuni dining table.

”Bo and I thought that spending some time together out of practice would help to make our dynamic better,” Kuroo explained with a wide grin on his lips.

”And Akaashi-san agreed to that?” Tsukishima sked again, sending a side-glance to the second year. Akaash only sighed and shook his head – he had no other option than to agree.

”Put up with it,” he mouthed and Kei groaned. He turned towards his captain, then spoke up.

”Sawamura-san, these two idiots want to drag me into their shenanigans, can I refuse?” Daichi choked on his water, while Suga burst out laughing.

”Come on now, Tsukki!” Bokuto said and with a firm movement, he pulled Tsukishima up from his seat.

”Hey!” The younger protested, but he was literally dragged out of the cafeteria by the two tone haired man.

Kuroo led them away from the building back towards the gyms. Kei had no idea what kind of activity the two smartass thought of, but if it was connected to the gyms, it couldn’t be good – well, he was wrong at that. Kuroo led them to the slope opposite to the gyms and started to climb. The climbed at least half of the slope when Kuroo announced that they had found the perfect place. He flopped down on his back, folding his arms under his head.

”What are we doing here?” Kei asked warily as he sat down on Kuroo’s right side.

”Stargazing, of course!” Kuroo said as if it was the most common thing to do after a hard day’s practice.

”Wow, they are so pretty!” Bokuto said, watching the small fireballs above them with shining eyes.

”This is ridiculous,” Kei muttered, but had to admit that the stars were pretty.

”Admit it, Megane-kun! You love spending time with us!” Kuroo teased, poking him with his elbow.  
  
Kei turned towards him, but not his grin was the only thing he saw – there was Bokuto’s huge smile and the small quirk of Akaashi’s lip as well. Kei turned his gaze back to the sky, directly avoiding the three’s eyes.

”Never.”

"Awe, he loves us, Kuroo!" Bokuto cheered and Akaashi's grip on the back of his jacket was the only thing preventing him in launching himself at Tsukki.

"Be a bit less enthusiastic, Bokuto-san," he said and to Kei's horror, a sinister smile appeared on his lips. "He's just a baby crow after all."


End file.
